


you always have me

by shesthemuscle



Series: Sunrise and Other Short Stories [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Morsecode + “I don’t deserve to be loved.”





	you always have me

**“I don’t deserve to be loved.”**

The words escape Daisy in a whisper before she could stop them causing Bobbi to freeze for a moment before looking over at her.

Daisy runs a hand through her hair.

“Nothing I do is ever good enough, isn’t the right thing even though it does turn out to be the right thing and I even get blamed for things I didn’t do even they happened to me,” confesses Daisy.

Bobbi knew who’s the most responsible for Daisy feeling this way and it leaves an awful taste in her mouth.

Ever since she’s returned to Shield, she’s noticed things have changed.

Not for the better either.

She knows nothing she’ll say will help Daisy right now.

Moving over to their bed, she sits down next to Daisy then pulls her to her in a tight embrace.

Daisy curls up in her lap instinctively.

There aren’t any tears; Bobbi’s not surprised because this is a process but they will come – later but they will come and she’ll be there for Daisy.

“No matter what, you’ve got me, Rockstar.” says Bobbi softly.

She feels Daisy smile against her chest.

Kissing the top of her head, Bobbi sighs.


End file.
